The Twenty Five Labors of Dumbledore's Army
by My Dear Professor McGonagall
Summary: In total and between all of them, the lovely ladies of Dumbledore's Army found themselves becoming mothers exactly twenty-five times. More babies than you can shake a stick at. One hundred words per child.
1. Margaret Elizabeth Macmillan

**6 December 1999**

**Margaret Elizabeth Macmillan**

Susan was the first member of the DA to get pregnant. She had Margaret, later known as Maggie, on the sixth of December just a year and a half after the Battle of Hogwarts. Ernie, her husband of six months, was by her side the whole time, and when the baby was placed in Susan's arms, Susan knew immediately that it had all been worth it.

She looked up at Ernie, surprised to see that he had tears in his eyes as he gazed at his newborn daughter. Almost twelve years later, Maggie became a proud Hufflepuff, like her parents.


	2. Neil Thomas Finnigan

**8 June 2000**

**Neil Thomas Finnigan**

Katie was not one for swearing. She was gentle, sweet, and loving. But if Seamus Finnigan ever got her pregnant again she had some very colorful ideas as to what to do to him. They had their son, Neil, in early June, two years after the Battle. They had eloped to the Canary Islands that same summer that the war ended.

In St. Mungo's hospital, Seamus held Neil, cuddling him with so much tenderness that Katie couldn't help but smile. She held out her arms and Seamus passed her the baby. He was perfect. A Ravenclaw, head of his class.


	3. Ernest Colin Macmillan

**10 January 2002**

**Ernest Colin Macmillan**

It didn't take long for Ernie and Susan to realize that Maggie was so much fun, they wanted another. Ernest, named for his father but called by his middle name, Colin, for the boy who had saved Ernie's life, arrived on a freezing day not long after the new year. His two-year-old sister leaned over her brother's bassinet, scrutinizing the baby carefully. Then she giggled and wrapped her chubby arms around her father's neck.

Susan laughed and kissed Ernie, then Maggie, and the three of them stood together for a long while, watching baby Colin snuffle in his sleep. Hufflepuff.


	4. Fred Arthur Weasley

**3 September 2003**

**Fred Arthur Weasley**

Angelina heard the Healer say that it was a boy, and looked at George in shock. All their tests had shown that the baby would be a girl. There had to be some kind of mistake. The Healer placed the little blue bundle in Angelina's arms, and she clapped a hand over her mouth, tears filling her eyes.

Just like him. Identical, even. And, Merlin, how they loved baby Fred. A Gryffindor, true to his namesake in every way, his father's best friend. Angelina would spend the next seventeen years wondering exactly which one she was meant to be raising.


	5. Owen Seamus Finnigan

**12 September 2003**

**Owen Seamus Finnigan**

The second time Katie found herself in labor, she wasn't merely thinking her threats. She was vociferously listing them for Seamus to hear. He looked appropriately chastised as he allowed his hand to lose circulation in her grasp. But when Owen was brought to her, Katie immediately melted.

Seamus carried in Neil, just four years old, who had his brow furrowed. After a few tense moments, Neil seemed to approve of the new baby, as he tried to scramble from his father's arms to give Owen a massive hug. The future Gryffindor and best friend of Fred Weasley yawned sleepily.


	6. James Sirius Potter

**3 December 2004**

**James Sirius Potter**

The day she gave birth to James, Ginny swore that she would murder Harry Potter if it was the last thing she did. A lesser man would have fled from the daggers she shot in Harry's direction. But Harry did not. He kissed her, encouraged her, held her hand, and cheered her on every step of the way. When it was all over, Harry and Ginny held James between them on the bed.

Ginny looked up at the positively amazed look on Harry's face and laughed, scooping up their little Gryffindor. Harry tenderly stroked his tiny tuft of black hair.


	7. Amelia Diana Macmillan

**2 April 2005**

**Amelia Diana Macmillan**

Susan had her third child a week early. Ernie was out of the country. Susan was on a shopping trip with Hannah and the children, and had suddenly felt very queasy. Barely four hours later, after very little fuss, she held a newborn baby girl in her arms as Ernie stumbled in the door, panting heavily.

Hannah took her godchildren and left, giving them some privacy. Susan waved away all Ernie's frantic apologies and held out Amelia, named for her great-aunt. Ernie took the little girl and couldn't stop smiling. Another noble, true Hufflepuff to add to the family line.


	8. Connor John Finnigan

**21 April 2005**

**Connor John Finnigan**

Katie's third son, Connor, took the longest of any of his siblings. Not only did she carry him for nearly two extra weeks, it took more than a day for him to be born. Yet when he was, he was the quietest of all. He didn't cry, but stared up at his parents with sleepy hazel eyes.

Another inquisitive Ravenclaw in the Finnigan brood, and Seamus couldn't get enough of him. That day, he and Katie agreed that three boys were more than enough—no more children for them. They already had all that they could hope for, and more.


	9. Albus Severus Potter

**10 May 2006**

**Albus Severus Potter**

Ginny had Albus at Hogwarts, through a series of interesting events involving an afternoon tea in Hogsmeade. It was a fitting location for a baby who came into the world with his brilliant blue eyes wide open, longing to see everything he could. Harry was at her side once again, though Ginny was much less insistent upon his demise this time, possibly because she remembered that there were students who passed by the hospital wing on their way to class.

Before leaving with Albus, the future Gryffindor, the next day, Harry took him to meet the portraits of his namesakes.


	10. Rose Minerva Weasley

**21 June 2006**

**Rose Minerva Weasley**

Hermione would never, ever tell anyone how much pain she was in after Rose's birth. There was no explanation for it, but the pain was very real and very draining. Only Ron could even guess, though he said nothing. He simply stroked her hair as she slept through the morning after. It took her a couple of days to recover, but she did, and from then on she found that holding her baby girl gave her more healing than any potion.

Rose was the most brilliant Gryffindor in her year, utterly unsurprising to all those who knew and loved her.


	11. Emily Susan Macmillan

**20 August 2006**

**Emily Susan Macmillan**

Susan had her fourth baby on the hottest day of the summer. This time, Ernie was there. Seven-year-old Maggie was most thrilled to round out her siblings with a fourth, informing her parents that four was quite enough for her to handle. No one reckoned on little Emily's quick temper.

Susan was used to babies who cried sparingly. She couldn't fathom what to do with her littlest girl. She tried everything, but Emily was never happy unless she was getting into some kind of mischief with her brother's help. No one was surprised when she became the first Macmillan Gryffindor.


	12. Lorcan X & Lysander F Scamander

**1 October 2007**

**Lorcan Xenophilius Scamander**

**Lysander Fido Scamander**

Lorcan and Lysander were born in a field, not far from their parents' house, precisely on schedule. This was, of course, in accordance with Luna's plans for drawing the attention of a Winged Belleria, a proven good luck charm in the pursuit of a healthy childbirth. After the birth, Luna got rather gingerly to her feet, took one of the babies and kissed the other's forehead as he squirmed in Rolf's arms. They were quite the most wonderful babies she had ever seen.

The baby in Luna's arms blinked up at her, scrutinizing her face intensely, and she laughed.

Lorcan, they called the one with the fierce gaze. And the other…well, the other had a look of pure, blissful adoration.

Luna had once read a Muggle story—something her mother had found—that told of four young lovers, running around in the forest with just the same looks on their faces. Demetrius didn't sound nice with Lorcan, Rolf said. Luna agreed. Lysander, however, was perfect.

From then on, Lorcan had a love for nature, and Lysander simply loved everything beautiful. They spent much of their infancy swinging from Luna's back in a kind of homemade papoose.

Twin Ravenclaws, from glen.


	13. Hugo Ronald Weasley & Lily Luna Potter

**9 October 2007**

**Hugo Ronald Weasley**

**Lily Luna Potter**

Ron came home late one night in early October to find Hermione sitting on the kitchen floor, a rather sheepish grin on her face. They Flooed Molly and Arthur, grabbed Rosie, and headed for St. Mungo's. When Hermione had been in labor for several hours, however, Arthur was called away. Ginny had gone into labor more than two weeks late, at their home, and was not going to make it to the hospital.

A few hours later, with Ron's encouragement, Hermione gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, whom they named Hugo Ronald. Miles away from London, not an hour after her cousin, Lily Potter was born. Her hypnotically enchanting eyes decided her middle name: Luna.

Ginny, unfortunately, wasn't well after she had Lily. There had been a complication, enough to knock even Ginny off her feet for almost three weeks. When Ron and Hermione finally got round to calling, however, she was predictably going stir-crazy, and Harry was grateful for the relief.

Ginny and Hermione laughed, watching Hugo and Lily examine one another with great interest as they squirmed atop Ginny's blankets. Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley: two more inseparable Gryffindors for their families, each with brilliant red hair.


	14. Andrew Jonathan Wood

**6 November 2007**

**Andrew Jonathan Wood**

When Alicia took her small son from the Healer, she was blinking back tears. Not only at the idea of finally, finally having a child, but at the idea that little Andrew would never have a sibling. He was a miracle, the Healers said. Oliver kissed his wife's cheek and swooped Andrew all about, convinced that the baby would be a Quidditch champion, just like his father.

Andrew wasn't much of a Quidditch player, as it turned out, but he was a brilliant strategist, and became the very first consultant of the Gryffindor Quidditch team at just eleven years old.


	15. Alice Augusta Longbottom

**29 November 2007**

**Alice Augusta Longbottom**

Hannah had her first child in hers and Neville's private rooms above the Leaky Cauldron. Hannah had always hated hospitals, and though it may have displeased the inn guests, she was intent on having the child at home. The name was easy to choose. There was no mistaking the beautifully shaped nose and chin, so recognizable.

Neville was all thumbs and nerves as he held his daughter for the first time. When Hannah suggested the name he'd thought of, but kept in the back of his mind, he burst into tears. Yes, it was perfect for their little Gryffindor. Alice.


	16. Roxanne Marie Weasley

**13 December 2007**

**Roxanne Marie Weasley**

Angelina was in an interview at the Department of Magical Games and Sports when she suddenly felt ill and vomited spectacularly into Cormac McLaggen's rubbish can. After that, there was nothing about the pregnancy, delivery, or child herself that wasn't difficult. Roxanne was hilarious, beautiful, and very willful, exactly like her parents. Angelina had a newfound appreciation for her mother's wish that one of her daughter's children would be just like Angelina.

But for every struggle, there was a kiss. For every tear, a hug. For every argument, an apologetic gift. Roxy was pure Gryffindor, and a terrifyingly argumentative Chaser.


	17. Amanda Mei Morgan

**23 April 2008**

**Amanda Mei Morgan**

Cho had Amanda in Boston. No one was there but Eric. Her parents were long since gone, casualties of the war. Her friends were in England. She didn't want them there, anyway. Why else would she have crossed an ocean but to escape? She and Eric lived far on the edge of their town, away even from the rest of the magical community in Salem.

It was lonely. Cho could admit that. It was also safe and peaceful, exactly what this baby deserved, no matter how Cho felt. Besides, all she needed was Amanda's smile, and she was never alone.


	18. Alexander Ted Thomas

**26 January 2009**

**Alexander Ted Thomas**

Lavender couldn't have been more excited when she became pregnant for the first time, after years of working in St. Mungo's Maternity Ward. But when the first contraction hit, she became convinced that she was dying, and couldn't imagine what had possessed her to make her want a baby in the first place. In just a few short hours, however, Lavender and Dean were gazing in awe at Alexander.

Lavender had never truly known what love was until Alexander first fixed his dark blue eyes on her green ones. She knew that she would do anything for her little Ravenclaw.


	19. Catherine Chandler Longbottom

**6 September 2009**

**Catherine Chandler Longbottom**

Hannah's second daughter, Catherine, or Cat, also arrived in the Leaky Cauldron, on the twelfth anniversary of Catherine Chandler Abbott's death. Hannah didn't stop crying for almost two hours. She could have been sixteen years old again, feeling the floor fall from beneath her feet in the Charms corridor as Professor Sprout tried not to cry.

But then, Neville brought Hannah the baby, and she saw in the little girl's face everything that made her mother's life worth celebrating, not mourning. Cat was beautiful, gentle, and clever. Catherine Chandler Longbottom. An honest, loyal, unfailingly good Hufflepuff, just like her grandmother.


	20. Daya Purva & Devika Ilisha Davies

**18 June 2010**

**Daya Purva Davies**

**Devika Ilisha Davies**

Parvati had always supposed that because she herself was an identical twin, it was very likely that she might have identical twins of her own one day. She had hoped, however, that if she did, it would not be her first pregnancy. Roger had been quite beside himself at the thought of just one baby; when Lavender finished the exam and informed them that there were two baby girls, he looked quite faint.

Parvati couldn't help but wonder if Roger would avoid being home the way her own father had. She didn't want to believe it of the man she loved, but the idea of trying to raise twin girls, and witches, had sent her father on many "business trips," from which he would not return for weeks at a time.

She needn't have worried. Roger loved his girls more than anything in the world. Twin Gryffindors, Daya and Devika. Kindness Embodied and the Little Goddess. Parvati watched Roger marvel at them, one after the other, then back to the first, and couldn't help but tear up. She couldn't have wished for a better family.

Now all that remained was to come up with a way to tell them apart.


	21. Elizabeth Lavender Thomas

**21 August 2010**

**Elizabeth Lavender Thomas**

Lavender Brown Thomas had survived broken hearts, a war, and a werewolf attack with nothing worse than a long, white scar that traced all the way down the left side of her face. But after (comparatively) easily moving past all this, Lavender found the one thing that could destroy her. Her newborn daughter became sick. As she and Dean survived the pain, they saw a kind of bravery in their daughter that they could only hope to possess.

After weeks of round-the-clock care, little Elizabeth was finally healthy enough to go home. She was the bravest Gryffindor in her year.


	22. Colleen Katherine & Anna May Finnigan

**29 October 2010**

**Colleen Katherine Finnigan**

**Anna May Finnigan**

Katie almost laughed in Lavender's face when she informed Katie that in another seven months, she would be giving birth to twins. Twin girls, no less. It was just impossible. She and Seamus had taken every measure of protection. And twins? There were no twins in either hers or Seamus' families.

Which is why Katie couldn't help but keep a smile on her face for the next months. She grew huge, could barely walk, and was even placed on bed rest, yet she was immeasurably happy the entire time. These babies were absolute miracles. They simply had to be. And she was proven right the first time she held each of them.

Katie loved the girls with all her heart, just as she loved her boys. Neil, Owen, and Connor had no idea what to make of two baby girls. They were adorably anxious any time they were left alone with their sisters. Still, they very obviously adored Anna and Colleen.

Anna became the best Seeker on the Gryffindor House team since Harry Potter himself, while Colleen grew up to be the brightest Ravenclaw in her class, a skillful debater who, as an adult, won back many rights for werewolves.


	23. Alivia Mara Wood

**3 July 2011**

**Alivia Mara Wood**

Alicia knew immediately. She was only thirty-three years old, but she was willing to sacrifice her life to give her second child a chance to live. She and Oliver cried and cursed, but when it was time, Alicia was peacefully accepting of what lay ahead.

After seeing Alivia once through darkening eyes, Alicia allowed herself to slip away, Oliver clutching her hand. She did not expect to wake up, days later, very weak but very much alive. From then on, Alicia's health was always frail, her pace always slow, but she saw her beautiful Alivia become Gryffindor's youngest-ever Quidditch Captain.

* * *

><p>And that's labor twenty-five (Remember, Hugo and Lily's double drabble is TWO labors). :) Thank you all so much for reading! I adore you.<p> 


	24. Priyanka Johanna Patil

**19 September 2023**

**Priyanka Johanna Patil**

Nobody was more shocked than Padma to discover that she was pregnant, at forty-two, no less. She nearly fell down a flight of stairs on the way to her classroom before she believed that her faintness was something more than stomach flu.

She and Anthony had never tried for a baby, nor had they gotten married. They simply…lived…and loved…together. Marriage was superfluous. Neither expected that their child would make them fall even more in love.

The baby arrived too early, and Padma missed a full year at Hogwarts while she recovered, but both were just fine. Priyanka, beloved little Ravenclaw.

* * *

><p>So it was killing me that I had Lorcan and Lysander all wrong (see updated chapter) SOOOOOOO SURPRISE XD<p> 


End file.
